


Our Memories

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: There were so many beautiful and bitter memories they had together, Steve could barely choose his favourite one, but he always had a special place in his heart for one particular one. Steve was in the hospital recovering from one of the missions, he had a broken arm and a fractured leg, there Tony stood across of him, with swollen and red eyes as he continues to watch Steve. Steve gave him a reassuring smile when he woke up, he had asked Tony to sit on his bed while he made himself comfortable.





	Our Memories

If you were to ask Steve what he liked about Tony, he just can’t decide which one to choose from. Steve had always liked whenever he comes home from a long mission, Tony would be there with open arms to accept him.

Steve had loved it how Tony would only drink coffee that was brewed by him, Steve loved it whenever he comes down to fetch Tony in his lab, Tony would willingly follow him back to his room to sleep. Steve loved it whenever he made food, Tony would ask for a second serving.

Steve loved it whenever he asked Tony to go to the gym, he would just follow him. Steve loved it whenever they had a mission together, Tony would always find him first before they went for a debriefing, Tony would personally tend to his wounds. Steve would love it whenever Tony wakes up from his sleep, and Steve was the first person he looked for.

Tony too had the same thing, he would always love how Steve would come down to his lab whenever he had come home from a long mission, Steve would hug him from the back, nuzzling into his neck, telling him how he missed him so much. Tony loved it whenever he works up from his sleep, and Steve would be there, smiling in his sleep, Steve would sense that Tony was awake and he would pull Tony closer to his chest, so that he could rest his head on top of Tony’s head.

Tony would love it whenever Steve would cook for them, as Steve would make for him extra so Tony had the reason to eat more. Tony loved it when Steve made coffee, as he would, only brew it for Tony and no one else. Tony loved it whenever they were on a mission, Steve would always have his back, Tony loves it even more as they wait for debriefing, Steve would find him and let him tend to his wounds.

There were so many beautiful and bitter memories they had together, Steve could barely choose his favourite one, but he always had a special place in his heart for one particular one. Steve was in the hospital recovering from one of the missions, he had a broken arm and a fractured leg, there Tony stood across of him, with swollen and red eyes as he continues to watch Steve. Steve gave him a reassuring smile when he woke up, he had asked Tony to sit on his bed while he made himself comfortable.

“Didn’t they tell you I was a super soldier?” Steve asked tiredly.

“Yes, and didn’t I tell you, keep it under control and not throw yourself out of the building.” Tony sighs as he sat next to Steve.

“Come on, it was either die trying or just give up.” Steve said as he brushed Tony’s hair aside, as he cups Tony’s soft face.

“And I almost lost you, you do know that.” Tony pouts as he turns to Steve.

“Come here now.” Steve said as he pulls Tony onto his chest, rubbing his back.

“I promise you; I won’t risk my life ever again.” Steve said as he kissed the top of Tony’s head.

For Tony, one of his favourite memories that he would keep close to him was when they had laid together in Steve’s bed and they watched a movie together, they had barely started dating then when Tony just turns to Steve mid movie and asked him something dumb.

“Steve, since when did you like me?” Tony asked.

“What kind of question is that, Tony?” Steve asked as he props himself up.

“Just answer me, I need to make sure something is clear right now.” Tony asked him.

“Fine. Remember my birthday like the most recent one? Where you kept drunk flirting with me, and honestly I could almost kiss you that night.” Steve replied as he tries to hide his blush.

“Damn its Rogers, it means I fall for you first. How could that happen.” Tony sighs.

“Well you might love me first, but I still took the first step and asked you out.” Steve chuckles as he turns to Tony, kissing his cheeks.

“And I took the first step to kiss you first, your nervous super soldier.” Tony chuckles as Steve pulls him closer by his waist.

“Well let’s just say, I’m gonna make the first move for us tonight.” Steve sighs as he cups Tony’s face, kissing it softly.

Steve nibbles on his lips as he threads his fingers in Tony’s messy hair, he slides his other hand under Tony’s shirt, caressing his stomach, tracing his soft muscles as Tony lets soft moans escape his lips as Steve got on top of him. Steve slides his hands down to Tony’s waistband, tugging it lightly, as he slowly nibbles Tony’s ear lobes. Steve was discovering all of Tony’s weak spots and teasing him, and when he finally got Tony naked in bed, Steve looks at him and chuckles.

“Fuck. I love you.” Steve breathes out as he enjoys his view.

“Hey language.” Tony teased him as he pulls off Steve’s tank top.

“Nope, not today.” Steve growls as kissed Tony’s neck.

“Friday, ensure no one get access to this level and do not disturb, put Rhodey on standby.” Tony moans as Steve hits the spot.

“Will do Sir. Also, Ms Romanoff left you a message.” Friday replied him.

“Keep your voices down, use protection and have fun guys. Me and the boys are out for the night.” Natasha voice filled the room. Tony and Steve laughed as they heard her message.

Let’s just say they enjoyed their first night together. That was Tony’s fondest memory.


End file.
